


Derek what the hell is in your pants?!

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidental kitten acquisition, its just fluff, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: “Derek!” Stiles yelled, “”what. In the holy hell, is in your pants?!”Derek looked efficiently chastised but he looked away before meeting Stiles’ eyes and saying with the most deadpan expression, “I’m happy to see you.”Stiles took a steadying breath before facing his dumbass boyfriend, “Derek, I’ve seen you with a boner. That-” he gestured to Derek’s crotch where he was lightly cupping something that was moving, “-Is not a boner!”





	Derek what the hell is in your pants?!

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, “”what. In the holy hell, is in your pants?!”

Derek looked efficiently chastised but he looked away before meeting Stiles’ eyes and saying with the most deadpan expression, “I’m happy to see you.”

Stiles took a steadying breath before facing his dumbass boyfriend, “Derek, I’ve seen you with a boner. That-” he gestured to Derek’s crotch where he was lightly cupping something that was moving, “-Is not a boner!”

Derek looked to the floor and shifted his hand and his crotch moved again and from its contents Stiles heard a soft, “meow.”

“You still sticking with boner?” Stiles asked.

Derek stuck his hand down the front of his pants (something Stiles would normally love to see) and pulled out a tiny black kitten with a white paws and a white tuft of hair peeking out of its belly. 

“Derek, I told you we can’t have a pet! We don't have time to take care of it. I’m at college constantly and you need to focus on your new construction company!” the boy insisted, limbs flying in all directions.

“I know but Lyla was all alone and she looked hungry and I-”

“Derek you named it!?”

“It’s a her!” he insisted, “and she looked like she needed a home.”

The cat let out another loud yowl and snuggled closer to Derek. Stiles felt his heart melt a little and Derek was looking at him with those damn eyes and Stiles felt his resolve breaking.

“Derek my dad is allergic and he wouldn’t be able to visit-” Derek’s eyes got impossibly bigger, “-we really don’t have the time-” Derek clutched the kitten even tighter, “-Derek we discussed getting an animal and we agreed that-” his big werewolf dumbass of a boyfriend let out an honest to god whimper “-ugh fine! Fine! We’ll keep the fucking cat!”

Derek let out the most blinding smile and planted a kiss on his boyfriends lips. “You’ll love her I promise!” he kissed Stiles again.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You’re cleaning up its shit,” He grumbled. 

Derek thrust the cat into Stiles’ arms and grabbed the keys to the Camaro and shot out the door with a yelled “I’m gonna buy her food!” 

Stiles stared at the kitten in his hands and looked her over. She really was adorable, and he knew she would have the pack eating out her paw in no time. “So you’re Lyla huh?” he looked her over once more before unceremoniously dumping her on the floor. “Stay off the bed”

\-----------------------------------

Bonus:

Stiles opened his eyes blearily and glanced around to find what woke him up. Derek was still sound asleep and his arm was firmly wrapped around Stiles midsection. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he glanced around again before something shifted against his chest.

“I thought I told you to stay off the bed?” Stiles asked the small animal curled against his chest in a tight ball. 

Lyla opened her eyes and stared back at Stiles before she gently, tentatively lifted up a paw and lightly set in on Stiles’ nose. “Meow” 

Stiles felt his heart melt a little and he smiled at the small creature. “Yeah, okay. You’re adorable and you managed to ensure my dumbass of a boyfriend so you can’t be too bad.” he drew his hand down Lyla’s back and she tucked her paw back into the ball of fluff she currently was. Her purring drew Stiles into unconsciousness and he fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> me. actually uploading something? more likely then you'd think. 
> 
> I got this prompt from my sister and I heavily enjoyed writing this. Derek and kittens is my aesthetic


End file.
